


Togruta Troubles

by Sacred__Oasis



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Tried, Idk what to put for the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacred__Oasis/pseuds/Sacred__Oasis
Summary: A series of chapters in which Ahsoka and the 501st learn the differences between togrutas and humans, Jedi and clones, and so forth.(Note, this is only set as rated Teen as a precaution)Edit: (9/19/20) I am NOT abandoning this fic, I am just incredibly busy, and I have hit a block with this fic. I still plan on seeing it through to completion.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 38
Kudos: 215





	1. Hearing: I Hear The Loud (And I Hear The Quiet)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka has sensitive hearing. No one realized just how sensitive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short first chapter, so sorry about that! I don’t know what else to put here, other than critique is welcome!
> 
> (Disclaimer: I did not create/nor do I own Star Wars (The Clone Wars), or the characters in this fic. I’m simply a fan stomping around on the Lucas Films playground.)

In the year and a half the 501st had been fighting alongside their Togrutan commander, they realized their was still much they had yet to discover about her. They knew she was sassy, independent, and could most certainly hold her own in a fight, but what about the outside factors? They knew next to nothing about her species, about her people, about her biology. Thus, after a particular accident, a curiosity was sparked.

—————————————————————

Ahsoka crept along the wall, the shadows clinging to her skin providing cover from the enemy. She had thought that Felucia had long since proven to be the worst planet of all time, but nope- there was absolutely no place she hated more than the planet they were currently on. It was dark, rained all the kriffing time, and it was absolutely freezing. They had been marching for about what? 8 hours? before they finally managed to get to the watch tower they were supposed to take over.

She signaled for her men to pause. A few seconds later she was in contact with her master, to which after a brief conversation they both came to the conclusion that finding a temporary place to rest would be in their best interests. She quickly relayed this information to her men who all let out hefty sighs of relief. Ahsoka let out a quiet laugh before whispering a “c’mon,” to them, leading the way. It didn’t take long to find a shallow cave which held just enough space to house them all for the night.

”Alright boys, we have a few hours before we set out again, so eat a few ration cubes and get some sleep, alright?” With that, she crawled over to the back of the cave and sat down, relief filling her every bone. Gods she was tired.

She heard them briefly mutter a “yessir,” in reply before they all began to follow suit. Her whole body felt heavy with sleep as her mind began to drift.   
  


“Are you sure sir? There’s no way that’s true.”

The Togruta opened one of her eyes ever so slightly to see one of the shinies, Slider talking with Fives. She rolled her eyes, _this has got to be interesting_.   
  


“I’m telling you trooper, their teeth are venomous, so I’d suggest not getting on the Commander’s bad side.” She could feel the amusement oozing from the ARC trooper, a feeling that was not shared by the other freaked out clone, and unsurprisingly the 501st captain.

”Stop spreading rumors Fives. You’re just scaring him, now go to sleep.” The blonde cap’ told him gruffly.

”I’m just putting it out there sir. All I’m trying to say is you should be careful, you know?”

Ahsoka could practically feel Rex rolling his eyes. She couldn’t help but smile, her men were something else.

”Ya know, you should really consider listening to Rexster over here Fives.”

She fully opened her eyes just in time to see the three of them jump. A hand went to her face to hide her snickering.

”Uh, how much of that did you hear sir?” Fives all but sputtered.

”Enough to know that you should stop listening to everything you hear.”

”Right- of course m’am.”

Ahsoka didn’t even bother trying to hide her laughter this time.

”Kriffing Jedi...” It was barely more than a whisper, but she heard it all the same. It was a tone more of humor than annoyance, but even so, the Padawan decided to give him a taste of his own medicine.

She raised an eyebrow marking. “What was that?”

Fives snapped his gaze up to meet hers. “You heard that?”

She smiled yet again. “Yep, I’ve got some pretty great hearing. Echolocation is rather useful.” A hand came of to tap her montrals for emphasis.

Slider’s jaw dropped. “Echolocation sir?”

Her grin widened. “Yep. So now you know not to insult me while I’m around,” she said, face full of mischief.

Rex nodded sagely. “You got that Fives? Perhaps you should take notes.”

Fives stuck his tongue out, grumbling something under his breathe.

”I heard that.”

”Shut up sir.”

—————————————————————

Thankfully the campaign didn’t last incredibly long and they were able to complete the mission objective with ease. It was only after it had ended that Fives came up to her with an apology, one that he had been forced to give by the ever loyal captain.   
  
Only then did Rex come up to her with something to ask of his own.

”So, how much do we still have to learn about you sir? I mean, we all knew you had decent hearing, but...”

Ahsoka gave him a look. “Guess you’ll just have to wait and see. I’m simply full of surprises.”

Rex smirked. “Well don’t take too long to share all of your secrets. The men are dying for you to put Fives in his place again.”

Ahsoka shook her head, eyes dancing with glee.

”We’ll see. Now, why don’t we go and tease our favorite ARC trooper some more, hmm?”

They shared a smile.

”With pleasure Commander.”

And with that, they headed off, both eagerly awaiting what future missions would lay in store for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short! Sorry, I just didn’t have any other ideas for this particular chapter.


	2. Respect (a title of honor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Respect is a title of honor, something to be treated with careful consideration.
> 
> (Ahsoka’s opinion on respect, post Umbara)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be angsty one, so buckle up! I’m sorry if the shift between the two chapters was too dramatic, but I tried my best.
> 
> (Disclaimer: I did not create/nor do I own Star Wars (The Clone Wars), or the characters in this fic. I’m simply a fan stomping around on the Lucas Films playground.)

Respect. There are two types of people that come along with the word: the first being those who believe respect is something everyone deserves, the second being those who believe that it is something to be _earned_.

Ahsoka was the latter over the former.

Respect was not something to be taken lightly when it is bestowed upon you, to be given such a title deserved work. Someone who would take the time to do what’s right and take all sides into consideration.

Ahsoka had respect for Anakin Skywalker.

He was powerful and clever, and sure, he was rash and most certainly reckless, but he made sure that it was never at the cost of his men. He fought till the end alongside them, even if there would be consequences to pay for.

Ahsoka had respect for Obi Wan Kenobi.

He was smart, tactical, and wise. While he was often a little too strict for her personal tastes, he is everything Ahsoka could only dream her Jedi training would take her to be: a person who honored the code, yet still knew when rules were meant to be bent, meant to be _questioned_.

Ahsoka had respect for the Jedi council.   
  
Plo Koon was compassionate and kind. Shaak Ti was calm and caring. Mace Windu, who’s respect was admittedly rather begrudging, was loyal and tactful. Master Yoda was creative and light. Kit Fisto was- well, you get the picture.

But Krell... She had no respect for Krell. A monstrous Besalisk who used his might and rank to force those around him to bend to his will. It made her sick. She hadn’t been on Umbara, a fact that kept her up for nights on end as she witnessed the extent of damage his rampages had caused her men. It pained her, both physically and mentally to know that she had been unable to stop his tyranny.

It had been just after the campaign when she was finally able to join them back on the _Resolute_. Ahsoka had known something was wrong right away for a multitude of reasons. For starters, the energy surrounding the clones throughout the force felt cold- so cold that is seeped into her bones and caused her to shiver. Another thing she noticed was the waves of anger, hurt, and distrust she could feel radiating from both the troopers, and her master.

It didn’t take long before she found her captain, his blonde hair sticking out like a sore thumb. She approached cautiously, the tense atmosphere having put her on edge. The men whom she had been joking around with days before now felt hollow, a placeholder for the people they once were, and that scared her immensely.

”Rex,” she whispered, trying to make sure it was only he who heard her voice. She made sure that a comforting distance was kept between the two. She could feel his devastation as if it were her own. There was no being too careful, whatever had happened had changed these people, for better or for worse in the end, but she had no intention of worsening the pain. And so, caution.

He did not dare to meet her eyes, afraid that she would see a weak man instead of his strong, brave facade that was usually presented.

”Rex, look at me.” Her voice was light, a tone that held no demand, only gentle concern. He... he didn’t want to disappoint her.

A step closer.

”Rex.”

Ahsoka was now perhaps two feet away, a distance far enough away where he could easily escape if he so wished. But he didn’t- he didn’t wish that. He needed her, he needed a rock. Surely she could be his rock, right?

He looked up, sucking in his breath as he prepared to see her disappointment in him.

There wasn’t any. There wasn’t any pity, or anger, or, or... just, a friendly demeanor, one that held worry, but also a reminder that she was someone he can confide in, someone who can keep him steady on his feet. There was no judgment, only an overwhelming sense of radiating life and warmth. And it was...

It was beautiful.

She was- He cut off that train of thought.

”Rex,” she called softly. “What happened?”

He knew Ahsoka would never force him to tell her, and yet he felt compelled too, because she was warmth and light and trust.

So he would.

But not here.

He shook his head, hoping that would convey his thoughts. To his great relief, it seemed she understood as she gently grabbed his hand and dragged him away.

He could finally, _finally_ relax. He was safe. His brothers were safe. He may be drowning in guilt, in scenarios of _what_ _ifs_ , but his rock was here. So he was ok, if only for now.

Even as he broke down in her quarters as he explained the shit that went down on that gods forsaken planet, she never judged him, only hugged him until it passed.

”You... You’re my best friend Rex.” He ignored the fact that his chest tightened at the word ‘friend’. “Even after this, you have my respect. You did what you could. You were there for your men, your brothers- that’s more than I can say.” 

He almost cut her off, but she continued before he got the chance.

”I swear, as long as I am here, I will do my best to prevent this from happening. I promise ok?”

At a loss of words, he couldn’t do much more than nod.

”You have my respect Rex. You always have. And you always will.”

He gave her a watery smile as they parted.

”Right back at you Ahsoka.”

They smiled at each other, because despite all the guilt, and rage, and pain, they both knew that as long as they had each other’s backs, they would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof- the angst. I hope you liked it! Critique is welcome as always!


	3. Blush (Rose Red)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka doesn’t blush often. That is until she discovers she may have feelings for a certain someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what this trash is lol. Lemme know if this is moving too quickly btw, because I’m terrible with pacing.
> 
> Also, most Star Wars fanfic writers seem to be in agreement that when Ahsoka blushes, or a togruta in general blushes, the lekku stripes darken as well as their faces. That’s where the inspiration for all of this came from!
> 
> (Disclaimer: I did not create/nor do I own Star Wars (The Clone Wars), or the characters in this fic. I’m simply a fan stomping around on the Lucas Films playground.)

Ahsoka didn’t blush often. It was simply a fact of life. There weren’t really many scenarios in which she found herself flustered, and her face became as red as a rose. It just didn’t happen, period. That of course all had to change in a matter of moments.

—————————————————————

It was a calm morning on Coruscant, the light of the sun just barely beginning to peak through the temple windows, casting pale shadows. For some odd reason, Ahsoka had had the urge to meditate. It was a new feeling, meditation was never really something she had the patience for most of the time, so it must be important if the feeling came out of nowhere, right? She found herself sitting in the temple garden, soaking in the feeling of the crisp, warm air. It wasn’t often she had the time to relax and appreciate the world around her. It was a sad thought truly, although it was more bittersweet than anything. That’s the way of war and life.

 _Focus, calm your mind,_ She whispered to herself as she began the process.

Breathe In.

Breathe Out.

Reach- reach for the force, reach for the light.

Ahsoka repeated that over and over again until she could feel the warmth of the force washing over her like rays of sunlight. It didn’t take long before she was completely immersed with her surroundings, so much so that she could hardly focus on the presence close by.

“Commander?”

Her eyes flew open, the rocks around her that had been lifted into the air came crashing down. She hadn’t realized that they had even begun to float in the first place. _Oops_. The Padawan stood up and brushed the dirt off of her leggings, turning around to face the clone captain until she felt something that caused her to pause.

His presence in the force. It was like a steady pulse, a heartbeat, as was every other life form, but something felt different. Lighter, warmer, safer. It just felt so... comforting. How strange, she hadn’t noticed that before. The togruta shook her head, it was probably nothing. Surely it was just because they were in the temple. That had to be it, right? Right. There couldn’t be another explanation. There just- couldn’t be.

 _Get yourself together Ahsoka_.

She waved those thoughts away, as she began to address him.

“Yes Rex? Can I help you with something?”

He nodded. “Yes sir, General Skywalker has asked for your presence. He tried to comm you, but...”

She looked at him, noting the way the sun caused his blonde hair to practically glow and the way it highlighted his tan skin. But the most interesting thing was the eyes, the way they reflected-.

What was she doing? What was she thinking?? He was a friend. A close friend, but a friend all the same. Just because the force seems to like him does not mean that she could. Why was this happening now, out of nowhere? What changed? She did not know, and she hoped that she would never know. She was a Jedi, or at least, she was supposed to be one.

And so, they were friends. Just. Friends.

“My apologies, I was meditating,” she explained. With a nod she began walking on her way, the captain following in step.

Perhaps these feelings stemmed from when he aided her during the blue shadow virus ordeal? No. It couldn’t be that, she’d have noticed sooner if it was. Then maybe it was the fact that he still believed in her even after her screw up on Ryloth? No, that didn’t seem right either.

So maybe...

It was Umbara, wasn’t it? Or rather, it’s aftermath. _Yes child_ , the force seemed to hum, leaving an impression of laughter ringing in her montrals. But why?

She reflected upon that night. There was a part of her that just knew- just knew it was the way he trusted her, even after such a betrayal, the way he let his guard down around her because to him she was safety and comfort, just as he is to Ahsoka. Because of trust.   
  


She had thought it had been a mere flicker of her imagination when she felt a wave of disappointment cross him after she called him a friend... Even still, it’s possible that there were no feelings behind that and it was simply just memories resurfacing.

There was a chance, albeit one that seemed pretty slim to the togruta.

Ahsoka never really thought about the potential of a relationship. Why would she? She’s a Jedi- attachments are a taboo, but the more she thought, the more it seemed to appeal to her. The more the Force seemed to cast her waves of excitement.

They were out of the temple now, and her resolve was quickly fading. The feelings were still here, so no, it was most certainly not the light of the building manipulating her thoughts, these feelings were truly her own.

 _Kriff_.

What was she to do? _Tell him._ Absolutely not. There was no way she could ever do that, for they were both still bound to their codes, that, and surely the soldier standing at her side would never enact upon his feelings, no matter what he felt. Ahsoka knew she could never ask him to actively betray the very rules he lived by for his entire life. How could she? Not when the consequences could end in a result worse than death. _Reconditioning_.

The world was venom on the tip of her tongue.

She spared a look at the clone walking in step with her- her best friend. Could she really risk losing him? No. Not when he had his brothers to fight for. She couldn’t live with herself at if she took that freedom from him, she thinks. It would be too selfish.

Even as she finished her mini mental battle of ethics, her heart ached. She didn’t want to just forget these feelings. They were new, but... they were pleasant. There was this rush of energy and adrenaline and excitement that seemed to appear whenever she stole a glance at him. Surely as long as she did not react to these feelings, it would be ok, right?

She looked again. A heat spreading across her face as her lekku stripes darkened, he truly was something else. She only hoped that her captain took no notice of her flustered state, for that would be an embarrassment she did not think she’d be able to recover from.

—————————————————————

He noticed. Of course he noticed. As he kept to her side it was almost impossible not to see the way she kept looking up at him. And he couldn’t lie to himself, every time she peaked at him, eyes filled with a sort of wistful wonder it made his heart soar. It seemed childish, but there wasn’t anything he could do to stop it, and a part of him didn’t want the feeling to go away.

It was nice.

At one point he noticed her cheeks darkening as well as, interestingly enough, her lekku stripes. He took a mental note of that, saving it for later. He mentally shrugged, could be useful, you never know.

He took a deep breath. “What are you thinking about?”

She all but jumped in that instance, and it took every fiber of control he held in his body not to laugh.

”Oh you know, just stuff,” came the reply. Another mental note: Ahsoka is an absolutely terrible liar. Good to know.

”Stuff huh?” He kept his tone playful, an eyebrow raised at her response.

She rolled her eyes. “Yes captain, stuff.”

He snorted. “How interesting.” And of course, she just had to stick her tongue out at him.   
  


Even still, he noticed her blush had yet to fade, not that he minded. Dare he say it? It was kind of... cute.

And that was when a blush of his own began to creep in before he could tamp it down. _Whoops_.

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow (well, eyebrow marking) of her own. He couldn’t do much more than give her a pointed look.

She smiled, it seems they could both take comfort in the awkwardness the other displayed. It was somewhat uncomfortable and yet not at all. It felt right.

In that moment, it seemed as though everything would be ok, as if maybe the world wasn’t out to get them.

There eyes suddenly met, and an unspoken message passed between the two of them _. They were ok. It was all ok._

Neither of them said another word. They didn’t need too, because although both of them refused to say how they truly felt about the other, they knew that no matter what, as long as they had each other, it would be ok.

They smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes. This is an absolute mess, I both love and hate this simultaneously.


	4. Combat (A lightsaber whirlwind)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ahsoka’s fighting is equivalent to that of a hurricane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to think that the men are never failed to be impressed by a Jedi’s fighting skills, so here’s a chapter dedicated to that.
> 
> (Disclaimer: I did not create/nor do I own Star Wars (The Clone Wars), or the characters in this fic. I’m simply a fan stomping around on the Lucas Films playground.)

It was never a surprise to see the ferocity that a Jedi held as they entered combat. The 501st has seen it constantly between Skywalker and Kenobi. Skywalker was a little more sharp and rough around the edges, but there was a purpose behind each and every movement that marked the talent of the young General. Kenobi, on the other hand, was somewhat rigid and yet fluid simultaneously; his fighting style came with a practiced ease that must’ve taken years of focus and patience to master.

And yet it was neither of the two that had caught Rex’s attention this campaign, no- it was his Togrutan commander whom he’d come to know so well. She was graceful and poised, agile and smooth, so much so that the Captain found himself distracted, entranced even, by her every step.

Rex was no fool- he knew he had fallen for her. After Umbara, the feelings he had tried to desperately lock away, came rushing to the surface all at once and it left him reeling. It left him immensely overwhelmed. When it came to war, Rex could say he, at the very least, knew what you could expect. But feelings? He’d never been the best at that- none of his brothers were. They were trained to be nothing more than mindless soldiers, not how to comfort and... and _love_ others.

He was well out if his depth.

That, and he knew that the fact that he was even having these thoughts in the first place was probably against some regulation, and yet, he found that he didn’t really care. Surely, after all he had been through, he could have this, right? So what if it ended in his demise, whether that be in character or in actuality, at the very least he could say that he had something. And that, was better than having nothing at all he reasoned.

And so, every once in a while he’d sneak glances at her, watching as she struck down droid after droid in a lightsaber whirlwind that he could hardly keep track of. It was like a dance, full of fire and rage and howling winds that came full force like a hurricane. 

It was...

It was breathtaking.

He allowed himself a small smile as he looked away, turning to analyze the battlefield. In the beginning he often found himself fearing for her safety, and for good reason might he add, but now after fighting by her side time and time again, he knew she could handle herself perfectly fine. Of course that didn’t stop his urge to protect her during every fight, but he knew that in the end, it would most likely be her protecting him. That was a fact that never ceased to bother him, but he knew logically that there was nothing that could change it. For all he tried to explain to her that he was expendable, she refused to accept that. She had often told him that he was wrong, that he was more than just a mindless drone, and he found himself believing her. Most of the time. She had even on one occasion promised him that she would do her best to protect him and his brothers to the best of her abilities. He’d been flattered and thankful of course, but he would not let her hold herself to an impossible standard. 

She could not save them all.

”On your left Rex!”

He turned just in time to avoid being hit by a blaster bolt from an oncoming attacker. He quickly disposed of the droid and sent a sharp salute her way.

”Thanks Commander!”

She could not save them all, but that would not stop her from trying.

And if that was the case, he would do all that he could to protect her in turn. 

A flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Her back turned, Ahsoka had failed to notice a wave of Super Battle Droids beginning to approach. They attacked, and a blaster bolt managing to catch her in the back of the knee, causing her to stumble and fall. Another bolt caught her in the shoulder.

His vision was tinted red as she faltered, he could not- no, he would not let her die. Not like this. He surged forward until he made his way to the middle of the group of droids hoping to distract them as she recovered, giving her an out. He knew that this was probably pretty stupid and he may die pulling this little stunt, but it was either him or her and it was never a question of what he would choose. To him, she was everything and so his sacrifice wouldn’t be in vain.

He gave it his all, Taking down droid after droid, after droid. He had managed to get a good chunk of them down before he knew he was cornered. The captain was beginning to tire, confidence fading as quickly as it had come.

“Rex!” Ahsoka all but screamed. He could hear the pain in her voice, a stab of guilt piercing his heart as he turned to meet her gaze. She shoved herself to her feet and leaped back into the fray, the droids only facing her in time to get sliced in half. Hearing her cry, a few more men came running towards them, quickly disposing of the remaining clankers.

Rex let out a sigh of relief.

”That was stupid of you.”

With the sounds of battle coming to a close, he knew they were safe. He looked into her eyes, although nothing had prepared him for what he saw. They were a burning blaze of anger and hurt, a look that did not scare him, but rather left him regretful of the thought that he almost tried to leave her, whether intentionally or not.

”Commander-,” she cut him off.

”No, Rex. That was stupid! You- you could have...” she didn’t finish that sentence.

His face softened. “Ahsoka.” She looked up. “I’m still here.”

She gave him a pained smile before practically launching herself at him, embracing the poor unsuspecting captain in the tightest hug she could manage.

He froze in place, shock taking him over before he returned the gesture, arms wrapping around the trembling girl.

”I’m sorry.”

Her apology caught him off guard, an eyebrow raising in question before he realized she couldn’t see him with her head tucked against his chest.

”About what?”

”I didn’t keep my promise.”

He couldn’t help it, he laughed. She pulled away slightly, not enough to drop her arms from around him, but enough so that she could look up and glare at him.

”What?” She asked pointedly.

”You did good Ahsoka. If anything, I didn’t keep up my end of the deal.”

It was her turn to raise an eyebrow (marking) at his absurdity.

A light smile settled on his face. “If I had been less distracted, I’d have been able to cover you better. So really, it was me who failed to protect you.”

Ahsoka shook her head. “You jumped into a ring of droids to save me, I think that qualifies as protecting me you dork.” Her brows furrowed in confusion. “What could possibly distract you of all people in the midst of _kriffing_ battle anyways?”

She studied his sheepish face curiously. “That’s not really important.”

She stared him down, but he would not relent. “Oh come on, it’s definitely important. You’re not escaping this one that easily Rexster.”

”Maybe I’ll tell you one day.”

”You better.”

It was then of course that Ahsoka’s bad leg began to give out again now that the rush of adrenaline had washed out of her system. Thankfully the good Captain managed to keep her upright.

Her face flushed. _Kriff, how embarrassing_ , she mused in her head.

“Sorry.”

He shook his head once more. “No need to apologize. Do you think you can walk?”

She let out a sigh as she attempted to step away, only to all but collapse, having to yet again be rescued by Rex. 

She gave him a sheepish smile of her own, one that held a silent apology. He just smirked at her in return before scooping her up in his arms as if she weighed nothing. She squeaked in surprise, getting a hearty laugh out of the clone.

”Let’s get out of here.”

She sighed with great relief.

”Yes please.”

The two shared a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being longer than I thought it would be. Oops.


	5. Afar (I see you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ahsoka watches the clones interact from afar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to write and it’s not that long. I had a minor writers block.
> 
> (Disclaimer: I did not create/nor do I own Star Wars (The Clone Wars), or the characters in this fic. I’m simply a fan stomping around on the Lucas Films playground.)

A small smile graced her lips as she watched from afar. It was fascinating really, the amount of care the clones displayed for their brothers as well as their commanding officers. The 501st has all been a bit unsure of Ahsoka in the beginning, not quite sure if they should trust the lives of each other in her hands, but soon they grew to accept her as one of their own, a fact she would forever be grateful for. Up until that point, Ahsoka never had a family- she was a Jedi after all, ‘no attachments’ was basically rule number one. This rule seemed to allude her though, as did it her master, she was no fool after all, she’d seen the interactions between Anakin and Padmé and knew there had to be _something_ between them. A crush at the very least.

And so, Ahsoka viewed the clones as brothers of her own. Well, mostly. There was one exception to that, the exception being none other than Captain Rex. She didn’t know why- he just, he stood out in a way she could not explain. Maybe it was the time spent together in between missions where they discovered the vastness of each other’s personalities in deep discussions and through highs and lows. In the time spent serving, a friendship had formed between the two rather than a sibling-like love. From there it blossomed into something more, something deeper, and yet these thoughts went unspoken, neither quite ready to admit their feelings.

Ahsoka could trust Rex with things that she could never trust Fives with. Whenever she was upset with Anakin, it was the Captain whom she’d confide in, for she knew that he would listen to her and offer her the best advice he could muster. The sense of companionship and trust between them gave Ahsoka something to pursue: Stay alive, keep fighting, improve yourself, and you will grow and can in turn help.

It made her feel less lonely.

And so, she found herself content with just sitting back and watching from afar, knowing her captain and her brothers were safe and sound, and she would have their backs as they had hers. The smiles that they dawned made the corners of her mouth twitch up, the sound of laughter echoing throughout the space. She caught Rex’s eye and cast him a wink. He smiled, sending back one of his own before turning back to arm wrestle with Fives.

Everything was light, the force seeming to sing in pure joy. Rex won the match (no surprise there), and walked over, taking a seat beside her on the crates in a corner.

”Having fun watching?”

Her lips kicked into a half grin. “Yeah, I am.”

He crossed his arms, face full of amusement at the battalions shenanigans. “You looking at anything in particular?”

She shook her head. “No, not really. I’m just... enjoying everyone being so happy. It’s nice.”

Rex Nodded.

Without looking back at him, she continued on. “What about you? You looking at anything in particular?”

”Yeah. I’m looking at the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

She rolled her eyes, “yeah, Jesse beating everyone at sparring matches is pretty-,” she looked back at him, but it was none of the troopers he was looking at. No, it was her. Her face flushed a deep orange. She tried to say something, but no words came out. 

Rex smirked before getting up and walking over towards Echo as if nothing had happened. Sitting beside his brother, he turned and looked at her one last time, a smile gracing his lips.

If she was going to keep getting compliments from Rex, then she should do this more often.

She sent him a smile of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s not that great, but hopefully the next chapter will be better and longer.


	6. Temperature: (Cold body, warm heart.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka’s pride comes to bite her in the ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I started working on another fic! Be sure to check it out, although I will warn you, it is way heavier in subject matter than this. The fic is titled I Thought That The Sun Would Never Rise Again (But You Proved Me Wrong) It’s another Rex/Ahsoka fic ;D
> 
> (Disclaimer: I did not create/nor do I own Star Wars (The Clone Wars), or the characters in this fic. I’m simply a fan stomping around on the Lucas Films playground.)
> 
> (Disclaimer 2: I don’t know how the human body works, nor how an alien body works, so we have some medical inaccuracies ahead.)

Ok, so maybe Ahsoka hadn’t quite thought this through- then again she hadn’t expected to be stranded in the middle of nowhere on the giant oven that is Tatooine, but still. Not telling anyone about her naturally lower-than-average body temperature definitely wasn’t the best move, especially seeing as the twin suns made her even more susceptible to a heat stroke than a planet with only one. To be fair, she never really thought that it would ever truly be an issue, she was Anakin Skywalkers’s Padawan after all, she could power through anything, surely.   
  


Unfortunately for the Togruta, that decision would later come to bite her in the _sheb_.

—————————————————————

The mission had been simple, ‘had’, being the key word. All they needed to do was track down a bounty hunter, easy right? Wrong. Turns out, that instead of crossing one enemy, they stumbled upon an entire guild of them. Needless to say, their ship didn’t survive the encounter. And thus, Anakin, Ahsoka, and Torrent company found themselves in the middle of practically nowhere on a planet that absolutely everyone despised.

Ahsoka, counting the small blessings, was immensely thankful for there only being one company as opposed to an entire battalion. They were already beginning to run low on supplies, the Togruta having sacrificed most of hers to her men, water included. To say she was parched was an understatement, and yet, she soldiered on, despite feeling the dehydration beginning to set in. A slow soldier is a dead soldier, or so she had been told. Had the entirety of the 501st been present, they’d surely have run out of rations hours ago.

The stagnant heat radiating from the planet’s atmosphere was beginning to wear her down, a realization that caused hints of panic to seize her every now and again. Anakin was already anxious and upset, and the last thing she wanted was to make any of that worse. So, Ahsoka let herself drift towards the back of the group, taking up the rear beside none other than Captain Rex.   
  


“How much farther?” Fives whined.

Echo, the ever diligent clone responded back with ease. “Mos Eisley Space Port is within 8 klicks.”

Ahsoka internally sighed in relief. Less than an hour to go. Boy was she looking forward to getting off of this miserable planet.

”I’m so thirsty, I could drink my own sweat,” the clone complained once more.

Echo’s face twisted into disgust. “Please don’t.”

”Why not? I have plenty to go around if need be-,” the ARC trooper was silenced by a punch to the arm by his disgruntled brother.

”Please stop talking.”

Fives grumbled under his breath, but did as he was told.

Ahsoka, surprised that the Captain had nothing to say about the exchange, turned to face him. Their eyes caught for a brief moment before Rex pulled away suddenly, as if he were caught in an act. She raised an eyebrow at the gesture, but said nothing on the matter.

They continued their walk, the silence only being broken by the occasional interactions among the men. About a half hour more to go, and Ahsoka was steadily growing more and more concerned. She could feel each drop of sweat running down her back as if it were a gallon of water, and her montrals were beginning to ring, a definite sign of imminent trouble.

A gloved hand was placed on her shoulder, causing her to turn her head.

”You alright?” Rex’s eyebrows scrunched together in worry, his lips pressed together in a firm line. Her declining state of wellbeing hadn’t slipped his notice, something that the togruta was both cursing and very much relieved by. He must have been watching her this entire time.

Instead of doing the smart thing and informing Rex about her current predicament, she decided to carry on. They only had minutes to go after all, surely she’d be fine.

“I’m doing great.”

He stared at her in obvious disbelief, but did not press her for the truth.

Seconds began to feel like minutes, minutes beginning to feel like hours. With each step, the worse she began to feel. She felt like she was wading through a pool of water, her body slow and refusing to cooperate properly. The ringing was becoming unbearable, and yet she was able to ignore it- mostly because of the fact that the rims of her vision were tinged with black, something that scared her more than anything else. Her body felt like it was buzzing, evaporating and becoming one with nature.

The panic set in. Was she going to faint? She didn’t want to embarrass herself like that. What if she died? Ironic, wouldn’t it be? Dying because she had too much pride to speak up instead of going out honorably on a battle field. This was it, wasn’t it? Oh Kriff-

She turned to Rex, all of her remaining pride being washed away by fear. She caught his eye and opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out.

”-Soka?”

That’s when everything went dark.

—-

Rex was no fool, he could tell the moment his commander had begun to feel unwell, and yet, she refused to utter a word. She reminded him of Anakin, in ways both good and bad. Like master like Padawan he supposed. The stubbornness between them went unmatched. And that’s exactly what she was being right now: stubborn.

His worry, while perfectly placed, began to interfere with the matter at hand if the look Ahsoka was giving him was any indication. He merely looked away, guilt crawling through him. Although his Commander could be headstrong at times, he needed to have more faith in her. She could handle herself just fine. He’s seen her lead battle after battle after all.

But as time went on, he couldn’t help but watch her, his previous concerns coming back to the forefront of his mind. Her movements were becoming stiff and sluggish, her eyes tired, and she kept shaking her head, as if a pesky insect had been buzzing about around her.   
  
All it took was one glance, and immediately he knew something was wrong. His face matched the alarm set on hers as he called out to her, gaining no response in return.   
  


“Commander? Commander!”

Nothing. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

”Ahsoka?”

Her eyes drifted shut, and she fell forward, the only thing keeping her from face planting to the ground being Rex’s reflexes. She sagged into his arms, rigid and seemingly lifeless. He struggled to swallow the increasing amount of panic down.

”General Skywalker!” He called out. Thankfully he had been heard, Anakin having turned around and begun to rush towards them, the rest of the company in tow.

Rex let them both sink to the ground. Sitting on his knees, he kept Ahsoka’s head elevated up on them, cradling her face in his hands. Kix plopped down beside the pair, immediately beginning to assess the situation.

”Well, how is she? Is she ok? What happened?”

Kix held up a hand to silence the barrage of questions the captain kept sending his way.

”She’s fine. It seems like she got overheated. As long as we get her out of here, we can cool her down and she should be fine.”

Echo’s eyes widened. “Oh yeah, aren’t Togrutas’ body temperatures lower than a humans?”

Kix swore at that. “Yes, I believe so. I really should brush up on Togruta biology more.”

Rex placed a comforting hand on the medic’s shoulder. “We all should. This just proves that there’s still a lot about her that none of us know.”

Kix, although seemingly still beating himself up over the overlooked facts, seemed to brighten a bit at the prospect of learning new information.

Skywalker on the other hand, was scowling. “I hate this gods damned planet.”

”I second that.” Collectively, everyone turned their heads to the girl lying on the ground, her eyes having finally cracked open again. 

The Jedi turned to his Padawan, his expression softening, but hints of concern remained. “Let’s get out of here.”

He went to help her up, only to stop when Rex scooped her up into his arms, insistent on carrying her the rest of the way. Anakin raised an eyebrow, but did not object, for he could tell that Rex was still shaking after Ahsoka’s episode. He thought of Padmé for a moment, reminiscing all the times he had felt his heart nearly stop for her everytime she was in danger. He smiled to himself, knowing that his dear little sister was in good hands.

When Rex was out of earshot of the others once more, he whispered to her. “You really scared me you know.”

She looked up at her Captain, eyes full of guilt and embarrassment. “I know.”

He sighed. “Please don’t do that again.”

”I make no guarantees.” Her attempt at making a joke fell flat as silence befell the two.

“I’m glad you’re ok.”

She smiled at him, sleep beginning to pull at her features. “Me too.”

A soft smile found its way to his lips. “Sleep ‘soka. I’ve got you.”

And with that, she fell asleep, a grin still plastered to her face.

Rex, at a loss for what to do, just muttered the words that came to mind.

”I love you.”

And if he had been paying just a bit more attention, he would have seen Ahsoka’s smile grow just a bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know why this took so long to write, but here we are! It’s not the best thing I’ve written, but overall, I don’t think it’s half bad. I’ve come up with a writing schedule, so I’m hoping that each of my fics will get updated once a month, but I make no guarantees. Hope you liked it!


End file.
